Good Enough
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Con un solo hechizo, puedo lograr que pasemos cortos, pero maravillosos momentos juntos... Lo hago, sin darme cuenta si quiera, que tus sentimientos son igual de intensos que los míos. SF, OS. GDr


**Good Enough**

**One shot, song fic

* * *

**

El ruido de la puerta rompió con el apacible silencio de la noche que había reinado en el lugar. Unos cuantos rayos plateados provenientes de la luna, dejaron ver a la persona que salía de forma monótona de su casa. Aquella cabellera larga y roja era inconfundible.

Ginevra, vistiendo solamente su pijama, a pesar del frío viento, caminaba automáticamente, con la mirada perdida. _Tal y como ya lo había hecho antes._ Era como si ya supiese exactamente a donde iba, sin necesidad de ver el camino. Cada vez se alejaba más de su casa, internándose en un pequeño bosque. En un bosque, que ella ya conocía perfectamente, aunque sin saber exactamente por que cuando se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos.

Pisaba unas cuantas hojas secas y pequeñas ramas, sonido que se amplificaba, pero del cual, ella no daba señal alguna de percatarse. Parecía que lo único que le importaba era llegar a aquel lugar, al lugar que la hacía sentir tan bien, al lugar en donde podía librarse de todos sus pesares, sus tristezas… olvidar por un momento, el dolor que la invadía desde hacía ya varios meses… _llegar al lugar en donde él, la esperaba impaciente_

Repentinamente, detuvo su andar monótono y se giró hacia su derecha, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. _Ahí estaba_… _como siempre, como cada noche_

Él, formando una sonrisa casi idéntica a la de Ginny, se acercó hasta ella, la tomó suavemente por la cintura y le besó la frente, quedándose por un momento así, disfrutando de aquel momento, de su compañía, aún cuando estuviese consciente de que a ella, no le agradaría si se encontrara en condiciones normales. _Sabía que lo detestaba, y no podía recriminárselo. Tenía motivos muy fuertes para hacerlo._

Aún abrazado a ella, no pudo dejar de sentir una fugaz culpabilidad. Más, era la única forma en que podía tenerla de aquel modo. Hechizada, bajo una maldición imperdonable… pero no le importaba. Como se repetía una y otra vez, _era la única manera_. Y es que, aquella chica, de cuya familia tanto se había mofado, lo había conquistado. ¿De qué forma?... Ni él lo sabía, y menos aún, cuando él, Draco Malfoy, se había propuesto jamás caer bajo las redes de aquello a lo que llamaban _amor_. Por que eso era… _ahora lo sabía._ Un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, pero que después de tanto haber negado, había terminado por reconocer. _Por reconocer y aceptar en su ser_. De tal manera, que estaba dispuesto a todo para lograr que ella sintiera lo mismo por él. No obstante, estaba conciente de que Ginevra aún tenía fuertemente grabado el recuerdo del chico que había sido su gran amor… del chico que ya no se encontraba en el plano terrenal. Ginny todavía tenía a Harry Potter en su ser, _en su corazón_, aún él ya estuviera muerto.

Mortificándose, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado frustrado, inconscientemente, atrajo más a Ginny hacia sí, aferrándola como si estuviese a punto de perderla. Y es que, no quería dejarla ir. Desde la muerte de su padre, ella, viéndolo destrozado, y a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho a su familia, trató de ayudarlo a salir adelante, más, él, siempre se lo impidió, echándola de la manera más cruel posible. Y a pesar de que ella desistió después de múltiples de rechazos, él, en lo más profundo de su ser, le agradecía infinitamente. Todas aquellas palabras para hacerlo reaccionar… Parecía que, la manera en que ella lo había tratado, era lo que le había hecho ver el encanto, no solo físico, si no interior que ella poseía… y por lo tanto, desde lejos, iba enamorándose cada vez más de ella, hasta llegar a ese punto, de hechizarla y sentirla suya aunque fuese por unos cuantos minutos, cada noche… pero era tiempo suficiente para que él se conformara

_**Under your spell again.  
I can´t say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it´s bleeding in your hand.  
I can´t say no to you.  
**_

_**Bajo tu hechizo de nuevo**_

_**No puedo decirte "no"**_

_**Ansías mi corazón y está sangrando en tu mano**_

_**No puedo decirte "no"**_

Draco, acariciándole el rostro, bajó los labios lentamente a los de Ginny, saboreándolos por nueva ocasión, sintiendo como ella, le correspondía con la misma intensidad que él. Sabía que en el estado en que ella se encontraba, no podía negarle nada. Pero aún así, no dejaba de pensar en lo maravilloso que sería el que ella lo besara estando completamente consciente de aquello.

_Sin imaginarse siquiera, la gama de emociones que ella experimentaba de igual manera, correspondiéndole su sentir._

_**Shouldn´t have let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can´t let go of this dream.  
I can´t breathe but I feel...**_

_**Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.**_

**_No debí haberte dejado torturarme tan dulcemente_**

_**Ahora, no puedo dejar este sueño**_

_**No puedo respirar, pero me siento…**_

_**Bastante bien**_

_**Me siento bastante bien para ti**_

Ginevra se sentía en un estado total de relajación, y, a pesar de que su consciente la incitaba a despertar, ella no quería, simplemente, no quería. Sin conocer el por que, se sentía muy bien en esos momentos… no podía regresar en sí, más¿Qué importaba?... Si con eso podía olvidar todos sus pesares, que así fuera. De cualquier manera, ella ya sabía que alguien estaba con ella en esos momentos. Un chico, del cual, ya se había percatado de sus sentimientos. Y por alguna razón, en aquel estado, aquello no le incomodaba en absoluto. Todo lo contrario… Le hacía sentir de una forma que hacía mucho, no experimentaba, y que incluso, había llegado a pensar, que no experimentaría nunca más

**_Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can´t say no to you,  
And I´ve completely lost myself, and I don´t mind.  
I can´t say no to you.  
_**

_**Bebe toda la dulce decadencia**_

_**No puedo decirte "no"**_

_**Y me he perdido completamente a mi misma y no me importa**_

_**No puedo decirte "no"**_

Aún en contra de su voluntad, sabía que volvía poco a poco a sus cinco sentidos. Muy sutilmente, lograba percibir un aroma que le era muy familiar. Un aroma, que era imposible de describir, pero estando consciente del gran efecto que provocaba sobre ella. Un efecto que no hacía más que lograr que ella se perdiera en sí, que no deseara otra cosa mas que seguir de aquella manera. Una fragancia tan parecida a la de _él_, pero tan diferente a la vez.

Un leve escalofrío le invadió al llegar a pensar, por un increíble segundo, que el dueño de aquella fragancia se tratara de la persona por la que nunca hubiese llegado a imaginar, querer con tal intensidad, aún así, sus sentimientos hubiesen ido creciendo desde la distancia, como un simple amor platónico. _El amor más perfecto que puede existir._ No obstante, no lo creía posible. Era algo meramente imaginario, una vaga ilusión. Él, nunca se fijaría en ella. Y lo había reiterado al haber rechazado toda la ayuda que ella alguna vez había llegado a ofrecerle.

Le había dolido como una muy fuerte punzada en el alma aquello, más, si eso era alo que él quería, no podía forzarlo a su presencia. Así eran las cosas. No la quería. Punto. Y, a pesar de decir una y otra vez, que si él estaba bien de esa manera, ella debería sentir lo mismo. Algo que, era por demás imposible.

**_Shouldn´t have let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can´t let go of this dream.  
Can´t believe that I feel... _**

Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It´s been such a long time coming, but I feel good.

_**No debí haberte dejado conquistarme completamente**_

**_Ahora, no puedo dejar ir este sueño_**

_**No puedo creer que me siente**_

_**Bastante bien**_

_**Me siento bastante bien**_

_**Ha sido mucho tiempo, pero me siento bien**_

Cada segundo, sabía que volvía más en si. Sin embargo, no intentó para nada abrir los ojos, tratando de imaginarse así, que con el que se encontraba, era con él, con Draco. _Solo con él._ Ambos, sumergidos en su propio mundo, concentrados solo en el otro, dejando que toda aquello que sentían, se desbordase sin control

No quería salir de aquel estado. No quería descubrir, que, aquella persona, que tanto la quería, no era él. Sería una completa decepción. Otra que, estaba segura, ya no podría aguantar.

_**And I´m still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
´Cause I can´t hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?  
**_

_**Y aún sigo esperando a la lluvia caer**_

_**Arroja la vida real sobre mi**_

**_Porque no puedo aferrarme a nada lo suficientemente bien_**

_**¿Soy suficientemente buena para que me ames también?**_

Draco sintió el escalofrío de Ginny, por lo que, recriminándose a si mismo lo inconsciente que era por haberla obligado a ir a ese lugar, en una noche tan fría, la abrazó aún con más intensidad, sumergiendo el rostro en su suave cabellera roja. Levantó un poco la mirada, percatándose que no tardaba en llover. Ya era hora de que regresara a su casa, de que saliera del estado en que se encontraba. Se alejó un poco de ella, tomando su delicado rostro entre sus manos. La miró fijamente, sin cansarse de admirar su belleza

-No tienes idea de cuanto te quiero, Ginny- susurró, acariciándole de tal manera el rostro, que incluso, el roce de una rosa, no sería lo suficientemente apropiado para describirlo.

-Yo también te quiero, Draco- le contestó, en un susurro apenas audible, creyendo que en vez de haberlo dicho, lo había pensado. La imagen que vivía en su mente, era tan nítida, tan real, que ya no estaba segura de cual era la realidad

Draco, formó una triste sonrisa. Sabía que aquellas palabras bien podrían ser efecto del hechizo. Y, aunque le habían alegrado por un leve segundo, no pudo dejar de pensar, en lo maravilloso que sería si ella se las dijera completamente consciente, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, confirmándoselo igual de aquella manera. Más, no podía ser. Tenía que aceptarlo.

Uniendo los labios con los de ella, en un pequeño beso de despedida, caminó unos cuantos pasos para atrás, ordenándole que regresara a su hogar, cosa que ella, obedeció sin reparos.

La observó alejarse, con un dejo de nostalgia invadiéndole su ser. Ya no podía seguir obligándola a aquello. Tenía que dejarla seguir con su vida. Si la quería, tenía que hacerlo. No podía someterla a su presencia, que sabía, le desagradaba. Ya no más.

Ella, regresaba a su casa, con un nuevo sentimiento de confort en su corazón. Fuese quien fuese aquel que la quería de esa manera, debía enfrentarlo algún día. Y así, olvidarse de una vez por todas de aquel chico, que sabía, nunca sería para ella. Debía continuar y dejar atrás su pasado. Eso haría. No obstante, mientras llegaba ese momento, seguiría disfrutando de la compañía de aquel chico, construyendo en su mente, una escena en donde estaba Draco, correspondiéndole a su amor. _Algo que, deseaba con todo su ser, su alma… su corazón_

_**So take care what you ask of me,  
´cause I can´t say no.**_

_**Así que, ten cuidado de lo que me pidas**_

_**Por que no puedo decirte "no"**_

_Fin_

* * *

**_N/A: Hola!! jeje, que tal?? Espero que les haya agradado mi primer G/Dr!! (jeje, ya tenía rato que quería hacer uno así, y bue.. solo en las vacaciones me es posible pasar mis locuras a la computadora :P.. o en este caso, finalizarlo… jaja, lo había empezado desde hace tiempo, pero la musa me había abandonado y bue…) En fin.. espero en verdad que les haya gustado._**

**_La canción, es de Evanescence, de su producción más reciente "The Open Door". Los personajes, solo los tomo prestados de la maravillosa mente de J.K. Rowling para hacer mis locuras con ellos sin fines de lucro y todo eso, jeje_**

**_En fin, me despido… Mil gracias por haber leído. Y les agradecería aún más, el que me dejasen sus comentarios. Jeje n.n No, ya, en serio.. son mi motor para seguir y con los que me guío, decidiendo si hago o no, más de estas pequeñas historias :D_**

_**Va, los dejo… pero antes, Feliz Año Nuevo!!! Que se la pasen muy bien, en compañía de todos los que aprecian!! que todos sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan!!!!**_

_**Besos y abrazos!!**_

_**Maryººººººº**_

**_  
_**


End file.
